


what's new pussycat

by viktores_secret



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Flashbacks, Implied Sexual Content, Viktor and kittens, Viktor has been a naughty boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viktores_secret/pseuds/viktores_secret
Summary: “You can do it, Viktor,” he muttered under his breath, “You can do this, just buy the food and go.”





	what's new pussycat

As Viktor stepped into the pet shop, he tried to hold his nerve. There was nothing to be afraid of, it was just a shop with a few animals in it. Nothing at all to worry about. His flatmate had asked him to go out and buy some fish food while he was out at work.

Viktor knew where the pet shop was, of course, but he had never before ventured in there alone. Before now he’d always had some excuse, some other errand that had to be run, or a deadline to meet. But this time there was no avoiding it.

Or rather, them.

Viktor took another step forward, trying to take in everything except that one sound, the one sound that would tip him over the edge. “You can do it, Viktor,” he muttered under his breath, “You can do this, just buy the food and go.”

He didn’t care that he was getting a few weird looks from a few perpetually concerned mothers as he marched across the shop floor to the pet food shelf. All he had to do was block out the sound. The sound of those sweet, furry, fluffy-

It was too late. Viktor stood, one arm clutching the food packet in mid-air as he stared at the little pen of kittens on the floor beside him, all mewing for a cuddle from an obliging customer.

There was nothing to be done. The soft bulge in Viktor’s jeans was beginning to harden already, and before he knew it his memories transported him back to that pink-painted room, that hard wood desk with all its locked drawers full of twisted, dirty secrets.

He remembered her rosy fingernails glinting in the firelight; she’d unbutton his shirt with the practiced dexterity of an expert, he powerless to stop her, stretched out across the desk like he’d been hexed. (In fact, he had been. Until now he hadn’t known that there was a spell for instant handcuffs.)

“As I told you, Mr. Nikiforov, naughty boys deserve to be punished.” That sultry, elderly voice, so mature, so painfully regal, the peppermint-scented breath caressing his exposed skin. This was a real woman.

“Teach me, teach me, oh-” Viktor’s words burst into a gasp as a the feathers of a pink quill began trailing deliberately down his abdominal muscles, down, down, down. Something deep inside him was burning with longing; he ached. He was fantasising about those puckered, made-up lips being the only thing he could feel, wishing himself so far into ecstasies that when the tip of her tongue barely grazed his thigh, he cried out her name like a prayer.

And all the while, the kittens. Those tiny cries that would forever haunt Viktor’s dreams and harden his mornings. Surrounding them like fluffy witnesses as she taunted and teased him, miaows that he drowned in as his wand sparked and sputtered into her mouth.

“Deep down you know that you deserve to be punished. Don't you Mr. Nikiforov?”

He could never return to this pet shop again.


End file.
